Kiss Me, Miss Me
by Lermario
Summary: "Did you just say kiss me?" Percy and Annabeth are in love, but nobody's made the move yet. See how, a little wrong hearing led to the couple we all love best, which is percabeth. Percy and Annabeth fluffiness. Better than the summary. Read and Review! AU. ONESHOT.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiss Me, Miss Me"

* * *

**Collab story with 'ThePotterDemigodGamer777.' Check out her profile! We were laughing and blushing while writing this story so I hope you guys do too... Heehee.**

**Warnings: Very very very fluffy Percabeth stuff in here. Percy is very hot. Annabeth is errrr kinda, flirty. Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

**_Why was the doctor so calm?_**

**_It was because he had PATIENTS!_**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Calm down Annabeth.

You're Just gonna meet up with your best friend. Your tall, muscular, dark haired best friend who has the most gorgeous sea green eyes that I have ever seen on a person. Those eyes that I could just get lost in- and dear gods, his smile that smile could light up the entire world with its-

**Fudge.**

Stop it Annabeth! Do not daydream about Percy freakin' Jackson. But well, you guys get the point. He is hot- _very hot_, definitely not a _'just._' And well you see, _I'm in love with him_- I truly am. We've been friends since we were what? 12, yeah 12 and I managed to let myself fall in love with him through the years.

Ugh. Why does my stupid life have to be so hard and why out of all gods damning people do I have to fall for my best friend.

Anyways... It's time to stop fantasizing about Percy and introduce myself. Yes, for a moment there I forgot you people never existed- see the things Percy do to me! As you can tell I'm Annabeth Chase, blonde hair, gray eyes blah blah blah- college student, who is well you know experiencing problems a high school student should be experiencing. _(ahem-hormonal girl stuff-ahem)._

So right now I'm about to get ready to meet Percy. But then my phone _buzzes_ and it came from under my pillow. Since I am, _well a girl_, it takes a long time for me to get ready and I want absolutely no distractions but since I didn't want to be rude I went over to my phone and unlocked it. _It was a message._

**1 New Message From**

**SEAWEED BRAIN**

"Of course it is," I said with a grin on my face. If you don't have enough kelp in your brain to know who seaweed brain is- _he's Percy._ Obviously. I laugh as I see the picture of his contact on my phone. He told me to use it for his number, it was the one from when we were in middle school and didn't care about anything that happened in our lives. I open the message and our conversation goes like this:

so you ready to go?

-P

**No way, give me like, an hour..**

**-A**

Fine. 1 hour if you're not ready by then I'm gonna bust into your house and get you. I don't care if ur decent or not ;P Hahaha. Wear something nice, kay? But you always look good anyways ;)

-P

I blush at that text. Did he just call me beautiful?

**Hahaha. I make it an effort to look good for you, ya know.. Im joking!- or am I... So anyways where's the place we shall meet?**

**-A**

Park gazebo. 9pm.

-P

**Sure, see you at 9**

**-A**

Bye. 3

-P

**What's with the heart Percy?**

**-A**

I don't know, but do you mind? I've been using that a lot nowadays.3 see?

-P

_Does that mean your falling in love with me like I'm falling in love with you?_

* * *

I just took a shower so I just needed to dress up. I talk Percy's word on wearing something 'nice' so I decided on a black strapless dress and some black heels. What? I'm from New York I tend to wear a lot of black.

I let my princess-like blonde curls simply fall onto the sides of my face- Percy likes it that way. Just hair down no pony tail, no braid, just down. I looked pretty dang good if you asked me. I checked the clock it read 8:45, so I decided to go.

I reached my destination and it was exactly 9. I made my way to the gazebo and it had white lights, there was definitely a dinner set up but I didn't see the food... There were flowers and rose petals. You know romantic stuff- woah romantic stuff what the-

I felt two _oh-so-familiar hands_ cover my eyes and I grinned.

_"Guess who,"_ Percy said with a husky voice- and by husky I mean _hot, very hot._ That's what husky means for the gods' sakes.

_"Uh, is it Nico?"_ I said to mess with him.

_"You are on drugs Annabeth and you need to figure out who you know."_ Percy said while he spun me around so I could face him.

When I opened my eyes I almost lost my breath. Percy looked so handsome. _Godly_, in fact.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I hugged him, and trust me I wanted to stay like that forever.

We untangled ourselves from our _'friendly'_ hug and Percy led me to the table.

_"Your seat, my lady."_ he said while pushing the chair back and getting me to sit.

_"Thank you, my prince."_ I said to him and he blushed.

He sat down and leaned over to me and said _"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight. I can not take my eyes off you."_

I have to admit that was cute_, very very cute_ and it made me blush a deep red but I just had to laugh and he laughed too.

"Thanks." I said and then he smiled at me. He continued staring at me and then after awhile he zoned back into reality.

"Uh I'll just go get the f-food." Percy stuttered. "I'll be back in a bit." Then he stood up and started to walk.

"Well, you are so gonna miss me, Jackson." I said to mess with him again.

"Did you just say kiss me?" Percy said while facing me. His sea green eyes were glittering with hope.

What?!

"Uh, no I didn't" I said while standing up.

"Oh, well.. Do you want me to?" Percy said while coming closer to me with a very hopeful and smug look on his face. Jerk.

"Actually Percy. I think _you_, want to kiss _me._" I said taking a step closer to this gorgeous man standing in front of me.

"Actually Annabeth, I really do. I've been wanting to for the past _4 years_." Percy said taking a step closer to me. Just a few more inches...

"Well then, kiss me." I whispered to his ear.

"Okay" he whispered back and I felt so- I don't know how to explain it. It was just that state of mind where all of my emotions were immeasurable and they were all in the right place. It was just perfect.

He kissed me.

Sparks were flying and I don't think Zeus even made those. I don't know how he did it but for once in my life I actually felt alive, and I felt complete. That with him I actually found something permanent in my life and it was just perfect. I love him and he loves me. What's to complain about? My life was perfect starting in that moment and who knew I just needed a seaweed brain to make me feel this way.

* * *

**THE END! Review. That's why there is a review button. And this story, well I really think it deserves it. Okay that sounded vain so I take it back.. but please, reviewwwww!**

**Yours in all demigod-ishness,**

**Lermario.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiss Me, Miss Me"

* * *

**Collab story with 'ThePotterDemigodGamer777.' Check out her profile! We were laughing and blushing while writing this story so I hope you guys do too... Heehee.**

**Warnings: Very very very fluffy Percabeth stuff in here. Percy is very hot. Annabeth is errrr kinda, flirty. Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

**_Why was the doctor so calm?_**

**_It was because he had PATIENTS!_**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Calm down Annabeth.

You're Just gonna meet up with your best friend. Your tall, muscular, dark haired best friend who has the most gorgeous sea green eyes that I have ever seen on a person. Those eyes that I could just get lost in- and dear gods, his smile that smile could light up the entire world with its-

**Fudge.**

Stop it Annabeth! Do not daydream about Percy freakin' Jackson. But well, you guys get the point. He is hot- _very hot_, definitely not a _'just._' And well you see, _I'm in love with him_- I truly am. We've been friends since we were what? 12, yeah 12 and I managed to let myself fall in love with him through the years.

Ugh. Why does my stupid life have to be so hard and why out of all gods damning people do I have to fall for my best friend.

Anyways... It's time to stop fantasizing about Percy and introduce myself. Yes, for a moment there I forgot you people never existed- see the things Percy do to me! As you can tell I'm Annabeth Chase, blonde hair, gray eyes blah blah blah- college student, who is well you know experiencing problems a high school student should be experiencing. _(ahem-hormonal girl stuff-ahem)._

So right now I'm about to get ready to meet Percy. But then my phone _buzzes_ and it came from under my pillow. Since I am, _well a girl_, it takes a long time for me to get ready and I want absolutely no distractions but since I didn't want to be rude I went over to my phone and unlocked it. _It was a message._

**1 New Message From**

**SEAWEED BRAIN**

"Of course it is," I said with a grin on my face. If you don't have enough kelp in your brain to know who seaweed brain is- _he's Percy._ Obviously. I laugh as I see the picture of his contact on my phone. He told me to use it for his number, it was the one from when we were in middle school and didn't care about anything that happened in our lives. I open the message and our conversation goes like this:

so you ready to go?

-P

**No way, give me like, an hour..**

**-A**

Fine. 1 hour if you're not ready by then I'm gonna bust into your house and get you. I don't care if ur decent or not ;P Hahaha. Wear something nice, kay? But you always look good anyways ;)

-P

I blush at that text. Did he just call me beautiful?

**Hahaha. I make it an effort to look good for you, ya know.. Im joking!- or am I... So anyways where's the place we shall meet?**

**-A**

Park gazebo. 9pm.

-P

**Sure, see you at 9**

**-A**

Bye. 3

-P

**What's with the heart Percy?**

**-A**

I don't know, but do you mind? I've been using that a lot nowadays.3 see?

-P

_Does that mean your falling in love with me like I'm falling in love with you?_

* * *

I just took a shower so I just needed to dress up. I talk Percy's word on wearing something 'nice' so I decided on a black strapless dress and some black heels. What? I'm from New York I tend to wear a lot of black.

I let my princess-like blonde curls simply fall onto the sides of my face- Percy likes it that way. Just hair down no pony tail, no braid, just down. I looked pretty dang good if you asked me. I checked the clock it read 8:45, so I decided to go.

I reached my destination and it was exactly 9. I made my way to the gazebo and it had white lights, there was definitely a dinner set up but I didn't see the food... There were flowers and rose petals. You know romantic stuff- woah romantic stuff what the-

I felt two _oh-so-familiar hands_ cover my eyes and I grinned.

_"Guess who,"_ Percy said with a husky voice- and by husky I mean _hot, very hot._ That's what husky means for the gods' sakes.

_"Uh, is it Nico?"_ I said to mess with him.

_"You are on drugs Annabeth and you need to figure out who you know."_ Percy said while he spun me around so I could face him.

When I opened my eyes I almost lost my breath. Percy looked so handsome. _Godly_, in fact.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I hugged him, and trust me I wanted to stay like that forever.

We untangled ourselves from our _'friendly'_ hug and Percy led me to the table.

_"Your seat, my lady."_ he said while pushing the chair back and getting me to sit.

_"Thank you, my prince."_ I said to him and he blushed.

He sat down and leaned over to me and said _"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight. I can not take my eyes off you."_

I have to admit that was cute_, very very cute_ and it made me blush a deep red but I just had to laugh and he laughed too.

"Thanks." I said and then he smiled at me. He continued staring at me and then after awhile he zoned back into reality.

"Uh I'll just go get the f-food." Percy stuttered. "I'll be back in a bit." Then he stood up and started to walk.

"Well, you are so gonna miss me, Jackson." I said to mess with him again.

"Did you just say kiss me?" Percy said while facing me. His sea green eyes were glittering with hope.

What?!

"Uh, no I didn't" I said while standing up.

"Oh, well.. Do you want me to?" Percy said while coming closer to me with a very hopeful and smug look on his face. Jerk.

"Actually Percy. I think _you_, want to kiss _me._" I said taking a step closer to this gorgeous man standing in front of me.

"Actually Annabeth, I really do. I've been wanting to for the past _4 years_." Percy said taking a step closer to me. Just a few more inches...

"Well then, kiss me." I whispered to his ear.

"Okay" he whispered back and I felt so- I don't know how to explain it. It was just that state of mind where all of my emotions were immeasurable and they were all in the right place. It was just perfect.

He kissed me.

Sparks were flying and I don't think Zeus even made those. I don't know how he did it but for once in my life I actually felt alive, and I felt complete. That with him I actually found something permanent in my life and it was just perfect. I love him and he loves me. What's to complain about? My life was perfect starting in that moment and who knew I just needed a seaweed brain to make me feel this way.

* * *

**THE END! Review. That's why there is a review button. And this story, well I really think it deserves it. Okay that sounded vain so I take it back.. but please, reviewwwww!**

**Yours in all demigod-ishness,**

**Lermario.**


End file.
